


Le due cavallerizze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvagge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, PWP, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shouru propone un momento 'intimo' dopo l'allenamento d'equitazione.





	Le due cavallerizze

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘La prima volta di Shouru’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE F/F nello spogliatoio.

Le due cavallerizze

Shouru si mise una ciocca di capelli vermigli dietro l’orecchio, guardando Namiki che si sfilava gli stivali da cavallerizza, si tolse il casco e lo appoggiò su una panca di legno.

Namiki sciolse lo chignon e si legò i lunghi capelli biondi in una coda alta, la sua capigliatura brillava di riflessi dorati alla luce della lampada.

Shouru si tolse la giacca e si sbottonò la camicia, sotto il suo fisico minuto s’intravedevano le ossa. 

Namiki guardò di sottecchi il ventre piatto di Shouru, le sue gote abbronzate si tinsero di rosso.

“Sono davvero esausta” sussurrò roca.

< Ancora non sono riuscita a farle mettere su abbastanza peso > pensò.

“L’hai detto anche tu, questo allenamento era importante per la gara” rispose Shouru. Si sfilò i pantaloni sporchi di terra, erba e sudore.

“Essenziale, ma lo so che tu ti sei allenata con me solo per non fare geometria” disse Namiki, dimenando l’indice nella sua direzione.

Shouru gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non ne hai le prove” borbottò.

“Al ritorno vuoi andare in moto?” chiese Namiki. 

“Sì, ci mettiamo meno che con l’autobus” disse Shouru. Deglutì rumorosamente e guardò il petto dell’altro, il reggiseno che le teneva stretti i seni sodi.

“Perché, hai fretta?” chiese Namiki inarcando un sopracciglio biondo.

“Diciamo che… ho chiuso a chiave questa stanza e possiamo usare qui il tempo che recupereremo poi” propose Shouru. Prese una ciocca di capelli rossi tra le dita e ci giocherellò, incassando la testa tra le spalle.

Namiki piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Vuoi farlo qui, nello spogliatoio?” le chiese all’orecchio.

“Esatto” esalò Shouru, rabbrividendo.

“Tu sei la solita folle” disse Namiki, aiutandola a finire di spogliarsi.

Shouru sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie vermiglie e soffiò: “Dai, sarà divertente”. 

Namiki le lasciò addosso solo gli slip e si spogliò completamente.

“ _Umh_. Lo sai che mi piace parecchio divertirmi. Inoltre, a furia di vederti ‘cavalcare’, sai, mi è venuta voglia” disse con tono lascivo.

“Non essere scurrile” la riprese Shouru.

“Petulante come sempre” disse Namiki. Ridacchiò e si mise dietro l’altra, la spinse facendola mettere a novanta, Shouru appoggiò le mani su una delle panche di legno, mentre Namiki le abbassava gli slip. 

Namiki la penetrò con due dita, ascoltando i gemiti di piacere della più inesperta, Shouru socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi verde-acqua liquide.

Namiki la sentiva sempre più umida, la penetro con un terzo dito, strusciandosi contro di lei ansante.

I capelli rossi ricaddero davanti al viso accaldato di Shouru, che si morse il labbro inferiore, tremando di piacere. Fece ricadere in avanti la testa, sporgendo in fuori i glutei, Namiki si penetrò con l’indice, provocandosi piacere, guardando l’altra intenta a tendersi per lei. Continuò a stuzzicarla fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo, fece scivolare le dita fuori da lei e si penetrò anche con l’altra mano da sola.

Shouru si rialzò in piedi con le gambe tremanti e, voltatasi, si lasciò cadere sulla panca rumorosamente, gettò indietro la testa e vide che l’altra si provocava da sola un orgasmo.

Sorrise, leccandosi le labbra bollenti.

“Dici che vedermi a ‘cavallo’ di una moto ti darà altre idee del genere?” chiese, ansante.

Namiki si portò l’indice alla bocca e lo mordicchiò.

“Probabile” ammise.


End file.
